Yu-Gi-Oh! GX - Chapter 040
！！ | romaji = Makku no Kako!! | english = Mac's Story!! | japanese translated = Mac's Past!! | alternate = | chapter number = 40 | japanese release = March 21, 2009 | american release = | uk release = }} "Mac's Story!!", known as "Mac's Past!!" in the Japanese version, is the fortieth chapter of the ''Yu-Gi-Oh! GX'' manga. It was first printed in Japanese in the V Jump magazine and in English in the Shonen Jump magazine. Both of which were printed in volume 6 of the Yu-Gi-Oh! GX graphic novels afterwards. Summary Dr. Crowler congratulates Zane on his defeat of Chazz, calling him the #1 ranked in practical skills. Chazz remains on the Duel field, so Crowler sends Zane back on the helicopter alone, recommending they let Chazz have time to himself. Chazz vows to himself that he will one day surpass the "Kaiser". The crowd is amazed that Chazz inflicted no damage, surprised at the strength of Zane. Seeing Chazz's face, Alexis is surprised that he would put that much emotion on the surface. Bastion realizes just how angry Chazz is at himself for losing. Syrus asks where Jaden got to, and they conclude he must be watching the Duel somewhere - he loves Dueling too much to miss this. At the Abandoned Dorm, Midori remains unconscious as Jaden stares down Reggie, Winged Kuriboh beside him. Reggie address them both, telling them she's been looking for Kuriboh for a while now. Its existence is the reason that Reggie's freedom was stolen by him. before Tragoedia enslaves her.]] is possessed by Tragoedia.]] Reggie remembers her childhood. She appeared to live happily with her father. One day after school, she reveals to one of her friends that Mr. Phoenix, a card designer, was to be at her house to unveil his new card designs to her father. Reggie goes home, and moves to enter her father's office, asking if Aster's father has arrived yet, as she's eager to see the new designs. When she enters, she sees a terrifying sight. A body lies on the floor, cards lying near it. A black shadow leaps from the body to her father sitting behind his Deck, entering through his mouth. Reggie questions what's going on, and what the shadow is doing to her father. She realizes that the body belongs to Aster's father. "The Big Saturn", "The Splendid Venus" and "Elemental Hero Terra Firma" are visible on the ground, with other cards face-down. As Principal MacKenzie turns around to face her, she realizes that he is no longer her father. His eyes appear completely black. Tragoedia considers this to be the perfect situation. He can use his new vessel's daughter as a puppet to aide him in his search. Since that day, Reggie has been his puppet. She believes that that will end today, as the other spirit card appears capable of suppressing Tragoedia's power. What Tragoedia seeks is right in front of Reggie. If she obtains both spirit cards for herself, she believes she'll be able to take Tragoedia's power for herself and make him her puppet instead. She knows that do that, Jaden will become her next "human stepladder", just as Midori was before him. She pulls out a coin with Duel Academy's insignia on it and declares that if it lands on tails, she'll go first. The coin lands on heads, so Jaden will take the first move. She declares that the Shadow Duel will now begin. Jaden's hand contains "Elemental Hero Voltic", "Voltic Spear", "Late Hero", "Polymerization", "Miracle Fusion" and one unspecified card. He Sets "Late Hero", Normal Summons "Voltic" in Attack Position and equips it with "Voltic Spear", giving it an additional 1000 ATK. He ends his turn and Reggie draws. She Normal Summons "Tiny Angel" in Defense Position and Sets two cards. Jaden draws, declares "here goes nothing!" and attacks and destroy "Tiny Angel" with "Voltic". He then activates his face-down "Late Hero", Special Summoning "Elemental Hero Woodsman" from his Deck in Attack Position as an "Elemental Hero" monster destroyed a monster by battle. "Woodsman" attacks directly, but Reggie activates her face-down "Sacred Revelation" negating the attack by sending two Level 1 "Divine Spirit Parmals" from her Deck to the Graveyard. Jaden ends his turn. Reggie Normal Summons "Iofiel" in Attack Position, whose effect activate, sending the Level 1 "Zeriel" from her Deck to the Graveyard to increase the ATK of "Iofiel" by 1000. "Iofiel" attacks and destroys "Woodsman", dealing 1000 damage to Jaden. She declares that his Life Points aren't the only thing depleting as his elbow appears to vanish. Reggie Sets a card to end her turn and Jaden questions if this is the kind of Duel Midori was in. Jaden draws and Normal Summons "Elemental Hero Ocean". He then activates "Miracle Fusion", removing "Ocean" and the "Woodsman" in his Graveyard from play to Fusion Summon "Elemental Hero Terra Firma" in Attack Position. Jaden declares that he'll reduce Reggie's Life Points in one turn, and activates the effect of "Terra Firma", Tributing "Voltic" to increase the ATK of "Terra Firma" by that of "Voltic", giving it 3500 ATK. Reggie chides Jaden on being impatient. Featured Duel: Jaden Yuki vs. Reggie MacKenzie Turn 1: Jaden Jaden draws. His hand contains "Elemental Hero Voltic", "Voltic Spear", "Late Hero", "Polymerization", "Miracle Fusion" and one unspecified card. He then Sets a card. He then Normal Summons "Elemental Hero Voltic" (1000/1500) in Attack Position and equips it with "Voltic Spear", increasing its ATK by 1000 ("Elemental Hero Voltic": 1000 → 2000/1500). Turn 2: Reggie Reggie draws. She then Normal Summons "Tiny Angel" (200/100) in Defense Position and Sets two cards. Turn 3: Jaden Jaden draws. "Voltic attacks and destroys "Tiny Angel". Jaden then activates his face-down "Late Hero", Special Summoning "Elemental Hero Woodsman" from his Deck in Attack Position as an "Elemental Hero" monster destroyed a monster by battle this turn. "Woodsman" attacks directly, but Reggie activates her face-down "Sacred Revelation", sending two Level 1 "Divine Spirit Parmals" from her Deck to the Graveyard to negate the attack. Turn 4: Reggie Reggie draws. She then Normal Summons "Iofiel" (1000/800) in Attack Position. She then activates the effect of "Iofiel", sending the Level 1 "Zeriel" from her Deck to the Graveyard to increase the ATK of "Iofiel" by 1000 ("Iofiel": 1000 → 2000/800). "Iofiel" attacks and destroys "Woodsman" (Jaden 4000 → 3000). Reggie Sets a card. Turn 5: Jaden Jaden draws "Elemental Hero Ocean" and subsequently Normal Summons it (1500/1200) in Attack Position. He then activates "Miracle Fusion", removing "Ocean" on his field and the "Woodsman" in his Graveyard from play to Fusion Summon "Elemental Hero Terra Firma" (2500/2000) in Attack Position. Jaden activates the effect of "Terra Firma", tributing "Voltic" to increase the ATK and DEF of "Terra Firma" by that of "Voltic" ("Terra Firma": 2500 → 4500/2000 → 3000). "Terra Firma" attacks "Iofiel". Duel continues in the next chapter. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this chapter. Card in italics debuted here. Errors * When "Elemental Hero Terra Firma" absorbs "Elemental Hero Voltic", its ATK increases by the original ATK of "Voltic", which is 1000, becoming 3500. However, Voltic was equipped with "Voltic Spear", which left its ATK 2000. Hence, the ATK of "Terra Firma" would become 4500. This error is fixed on the next chapter.